sorry mom but I love you
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Kapan terakhir kali kalian mengungkapkan rasa cinta dan sayang kepada orangtua kalian?/Penyesalan terbesar seorang Akashi Seijuurou karena terlalu memilih ego-nya/ Bad summary ! Oneshoot AU ! Don't Like Don't Read :)


**Kuroko No Basuke by ( Fujimaki Tadatoshi )**

**Sorry mom but I love you by Yuzu Nishikawa**

Akashi Seijuurou [Akashi Shiori, Akashi Masaomi]

**Warnings !** AU, OOC, Typos, Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Absurd

**Genre**: Family, Hurt/Comfort

_Fanfic ini ku buat hanya untuk kepuasan diri sendiri xD__ Don't Like? Don't Read !_

* * *

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian memeluk orangtua kalian?_

"_Omedettou_ Seijuurou. Mulai hari ini kamu sudah resmi menjadi siswa _Teikou_ _Middle_, huhuhu _Kaasan_ tak menyangka kamu akan secepat ini menjadi dewasa Seijuurou." Ujar seorang wanita yang terlihat masih cukup muda, senyum hangat dan senyum lebar mempercantik wajahnya. Ia tengah memeluk seorang pemuda dan mengusap pipinya ke pipi sang pemuda.

Si pemuda terlihat risih dengan perlakuan sang ibu, ditambah kekehan kecil dari pelayan rumahnya yang melihat tingkah sang nyonya rumah.

"Jika _Kaasan_ sadar kalau aku sudah dewasa tolong lepaskan pelukanmu _Kaasan_, jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi ! Aku juga tak mau terlambat di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah." Ujar sang pemuda yang bernama Seijuurou itu. Ia melepas paksa pelukan sang ibu lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan dan terlihat sang supir sudah menunggu dengan mobilnya siap mengantar sang tuan muda. Sang Supir membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang tuan muda, sang nyonya rumah berdiri diambang pintu dan melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar yang setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"_Ittarashai_ Seijuurou."

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan selamat jalan dari sang ibu sebelum sang supir menutup pintu mobil yang akan membawanya menuju sekolah.

* * *

**Sorry mom but I love you**

* * *

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian menyelinap ke kamar orang tua kalian dan mendapatkan ciuman selamat tidur dikening?_

Malam itu hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota _Tokyo_. Ribuan tetes air hujan seolah berlomba untuk menjadi yang pertama membasahi bumi, Suara menggelegar petir yang saling bersahutan dan kilatan cahaya menambah efek hujan badai malam itu. Akashi Shiori –sang nyonya keluarga Akashi- tengah berjalan dengan pelan dan anggun menuju kamar pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi. Berdiri di depan pintu putih itu lalu mengetuknya pelan, setelah mendapat izin untuk masuk dari sang pemilik kamar Shiori membuka pintu perlahan, sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik yang terdengar lumayan kencang. Dilihatnya sang putra semata wayang tengah asik bermain _shogi_ dengan khidmat diatas ranjang _king_ _size_ miliknya.

"Ada urusan apa _Kaasan_ datang ke kamarku malam-malam?" Tanya sang tuan muda tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan _shogi_.

"Uhm Seijuurou malam ini mau tidur dengan _Kaasan_?" Tanya sang nyonya rumah.

Seijuurou –sang tuan muda- menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam sang ibu yang berdiri dekat pintu.

"Apa maksudmu _Kaasan_?"

"Seijuurou kan takut petir, dari dulu kamu selalu menyelinap ke kamar _Kaasan_ maka dari itu _Kaasan_ khawatir kalau malam ini ka-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya Seijuurou memotong ucapan sang ibu.

"Itu cerita saat aku kecil _Kaasan_, cerita 10 tahun yang lalu ! Dan sekarang aku sudah dewasa ! lalu untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku mohon mulai saat ini jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil lagi _Kaasan_ !" ujar Seijuurou dengan nada memerintah.

Sang ibu menghela nafas kecewa mendengar penolakan dari sang anak, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ciuman di ken-"

Dan sekali lagi ucapan Shiori dipotong oleh anak tunggalnya, "Tidak _Kaasan_ !"

Sang nyonya rumah menghela nafas kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, "Kamar _Kaasan_ tidak pernah terkunci Seijuurou, _Oyasuminasai_." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar sang putra.

"_Oyasumi_ _Kaasan_." Gumam Seijuurou yang tak mungkin terdengar oleh Shiori.

* * *

**Sorry mom but I love you**

* * *

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian mencium kedua pipi orangtua kalian?_

Pagi hari di musim dingin yang cerah itu Akashi Shiori terlihat sangat cantik dengan kulit putih pucat dan senyum lebar diwajahnya, kala ia mengantar sang anak semata wayang untuk pamit ke sekolah.

"_Otanjoubi_ _Omedettou_ Seijuurou. Kini kamu berumur 14 tahun ya jadi semakin dewasa. Ahh ini hadiah dari _Kaasan_." Ucap Shiori pagi itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah _syal_ berwarna merah yang telah ia rajut diam-diam dari bulan lalu kepada anak tunggalnya.

"_Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ _Kaasan_." Seijuurou mengambil alih _syal_ merah tersebut dari sang ibu dan melilitkan ke lehernya.

"Boleh _Kaasan_ meminta balasan terima kasih darimu?" ujar Shiori senang.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengucapkan _Arigatou_ padamu _Kaasan_?"

"Bukan ucapan _Arigatou_ yang _Kaasan_ inginkan tapi sesuatu yang biasa Seijuurou berikan pada Kaasan ketika kamu menerima hadiah." Ujar Shiori dengan senyum sumringah dan menunjuk kedua pipinya.

Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan, "_Kaasan_ sudah ku bilang berapa kali ku mohon berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil ! aku sudah dewasa _Kaasan_ !" ujar Seijuurou sedikit kesal.

"Mau sebesar dan sedewasa apa pun kamu, Seijuurou tetaplah putra kecil _Kaasan_!"

Tak mau lebih lama beradu _argumen_ dengan sang ibu, Seijuurou pamit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan yang diikuti oleh sang ibu. Sebelum memasuki mobil Seijuurou teringat sesuatu, ia menoleh dan menatap sang ibu.

"Oh iya hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat _Kaasan_."

"Eh kenapa? Walau _Tousan_ sedang diluar negeri dan tak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu tapi kita bisa merayakan berdua, _Kaasan_ akan masak sup _tofu_ kesukaan Seijuurou !" ujar Shiori terkejut.

"Hari ini teman-teman di tim basket akan merayakan ulang tahunku. Lagipula aku selalu melewatkan hari ulang tahunku bersama _Kaasan_ tiap tahun jadi tahun ini aku ingin melewatkan hari ulang tahunku dengan mereka."

Sebelum sempat Shiori melancarkan protes, Seijuurou yang tak mau memperpanjang perdebatan segera memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarnya menuju sekolah.

* * *

**Sorry mom but I love you**

* * *

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian mengungkapkan perasaan cinta dan sayang pada orangtua kalian?_

Akashi Seijuurou sang pewaris tunggal keluarga ternama yang masih memiliki darah bangsawan kuno. Yang biasanya memiliki sifat tenang, berwibawa dan selalu bersikap sopan memenuhi tata karma kini tak mempedulikan hal itu. Ia mempercepat larinya di koridor rumah sakit, tak mempedulikan teguran peringatan dari perawat atau dokter yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak mempedulikan panggilan-panggilan kecil dari para sang sahabat yang ikut berlari kecil dibelakangnya. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu putih bernomor 204 dengan papan nama Ny. Akashi Shiori, membuka perlahan pintu kamar tersebut dengan tangan gemetar. Dan detik itu juga Seijuurou seolah merasa lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas kala ia melihat sang ayah yang biasanya ekspresi tegas dengan rahang yang mengeras, bermata tajam menusuk serta wibawa seorang pemimpin kali ini memiliki ekspresi yang 180 derajat berbeda. Ekspresi tegas dengan rahang yang mengeras kini terlihat kuyu dengan bercak airmata disekitar pipinya, matanya yang tajam kini terlihat sayu dan bengkak, aura wibawa seorang pemimpin kini tergantikan dengan aura kesedihan. Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ranjang dan ia seolah kehilangan fungsi kakinya ketika melihat seorang wanita yang tersenyum cantik dengan wajah pucatnya seolah tengah tertidur dan bermimpi indah. Tak ada sinar kehangatan yang biasanya terpancar dari wajah sang wanita tersebut.

"_Kaasan_…" Seijuurou mencoba memanggil sang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai ibunya.

"_Kaasan_…" Sekali lagi Seijuurou memanggilnya.

"_Kaasan_ !" Seijuurou memanggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak berharap sang ibu menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"_KAASAN_ !" kini runtuh sudah pertahanan Seijuurou, ia berteriak histeris kala melihat sang ibu tak juga menyahuti panggilannya. Ia menerjang tubuh dingin nan kaku sang ibu, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan keras berharap sang ibu segera bangun dari mimpinya.

"_KAASAN_ BANGUN ! INI TIDAK LUCU ! SADARLAH _KAASAN_ BANGUN DARI TIDURMU….! INI PERINTAH _KAASAN_ ! BANGUN DARI TIDURMU SEKARANG JUGA !" Seijuurou berteriak histeris dan mencoba memberontak dari cekalan tangan Midorima dan Aomine yang berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari sang ibu. Tak mempedulikan ucapan Kuroko dan Momoi yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya hingga sebuah tamparan keras dari sang pemimpin keluarga membuat ia dan anggota Kisedai lainnya terdiam.

_**PLAK**_ _**!**_

"Berhenti berteriak ! dan sadarlah Seijuurou mau sekeras apapun kau berteriak, ibumu tak akan pernah kembali lagi…" Akashi Masaomi mencengkram erat bahu sang putra semata wayangnya, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak menangis kembali. Untuk pertama kalinya merasa gagal sebagai seorang pemimpin keluarga ia bahkan menampar sang putra kesayangan hanya demi menenangkan sang anak yang histeris.

Merasa pergerakan lemah dari Seijuurou, Aomine dan Midorima melepaskan cekalan tangan mereka. Membiarkan sang sahabat berjalan tertatih menuju ranjang sang ibu berbaring.

"_Kaasan_…" panggilnya lirih.

Lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh dingin sang ibu, "Ini untuk balasan ketika aku pertama kali masuk sekolah."

Seijuurou mencium kening sang ibu, "Ini untuk balasan sebelum tidur waktu hujan badai itu."

Seijuurou mencium kedua pipi sang ibu, "Dan ini balasan untuk ucapan terima kasih atas kado ulang tahunku."

Terakhir ia mengecup lembut kedua mata sang ibu yang tertutup, "Beristirahatlah yang tenang _Kaasan_..."

Seijuurou tak bisa lagi menahan kuasa beban tubuhnya, seolah kakinya lumpuh ia jatuh bersimpuh disamping ranjang sang ibu. Mencengkram surainya frustasi, Menangis dan berteriak sekeras mungkin, tak mempedulikan tangan sang ayah yang mencoba merengkuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Maafkan aku _Kaasan_… maafkan aku… karena malu diperlakukan seperti anak-anak aku bersikap acuh dan tak peduli padamu… maafkan aku _Kaasan_… kumohon kembalilah aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Memelukmu, mendapat ciuman sebelum tidur atau mencium kedua pipimu akan aku lakukan mulai sekarang…. Maka dari itu… ku mohon…. _Kaasan_… kembalilah… Aku mencintaimu… Aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun _Kaasan_… Ku mohon kembalilah... Maafkan aku…"

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian memeluk orang tua kalian?_

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian menyelinap ke kamar orang tua kalian karena mimpi buruk?_

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian mendapatkan ciuman selamat tidur dikening dari orang tua kalian?_

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian mencium kedua pipi orang tua kalian?_

_Kapan terakhir kali kalian mengungkapkan perasaan cinta dan sayang pada orang tua kalian?_

_Sedewasa apa pun kalian, kalian tetaplah anak kecil bagi orangtua kalian. Sedewasa apa pun kalian bermanja pada orang tua bukanlah hal yang memalukan. Tak usah pedulikan tanggapan orang sekitar kalian. Bermanja pada orangtua kalian adalah hal yang membanggakan. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa kalian adalah keluarga yang harmonis dan saling menyayangi. Jangan sampai kalian menyesal sebelum sempat mengungkapkan rasa cinta kalian pada orangtua._

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Yuzu: *Nangis gegulingan***_

_**Readers: Kenapa?**_

_**Akashi: Sebenarnya fict ini ingin di publish kemarin tapi entah kenapa document-nya ga bisa dibuka dan pas di scan malah ilang jadi dia ngetik ulang fict-nya.**_

_**Yuzu: Begitulah kejadian yang sebenarnya ! Yuzu rasanya pengen nangis pas document-nya ga bisa dibuka padahal document yang lain bisa dibuka. Lalu yuzu coba scan dan hasilnya Fict ini dan sekuel Kasamatsu jadi ilang ! terpaksa ketik ulang dan Sekuel Kasamatsu harus diundur update-nya karena yuzu harus ketik ulang T.T**_

* * *

_Minna-san, ogenki desuka? X)_

_Kali ini Yuzu buat Fict bergenre Family Hurt. Kenapa Yuzu ketik buat fict ini? Karena kepingin aja ! Berterima kasihlah pada ayah yuzu yang __kemarin malam__ cium kening Yuzu sebelum tidur. Setelah dapat ciuman dikening entah kenapa yuzu langsung kepikiran untuk buat cerita kaya gini. Dan jujur aja ngetik Fict ini berat loh karena yuzu ngetiknya sambil berurai airmata *lebay*_

_Silakan bayangkan jika readers sekalian yang menjadi Akashi di fanfict ini ^^ bagaimana rasanya menyesal seperti Akashi? Waktu ngetik yuzu ngebayangin kalau yuzu itu Akashi._

_Berbeda dengan cerita Fict ini, walau yuzu sudah berusia cukup dewasa tapi yuzu itu masih suka bergelayut manja sama orangtua yuzu, kadang ngerayu dengan cara cium kedua pipi orang tua yuzu kalo minta dibeliin sesuatu, masih seneng dapet ciuman dikening sebelum tidur dan bahkan sering minta tidur bareng kalau yuzu sakit atau mimpi buruk x) __*curhat*_

_K__alo ditanya 'emang ga malu bersikap kaya bocah padahal umur udah dewasa?'_

_**MALU? GA PERNAH ADA KATA MALU DI KAMUS YUZU BUAT BERMANJA PADA ORANGTUA !**_

_Manja pada orangtua bukan hal yang memalukan kok ! Jadi mulai sekarang ga perlu jadi Tsundere buat bermanja pada orang tua kalian _

_Untuk yang Follow, Favorite, Review serta Silent Readers sekalian ^^ Arigatou_

_Read and Review ^^ Arigatou_


End file.
